


Brotherhood

by UltimateOptimist



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aramis Whump, F/M, Grumpy Athos, M/M, Multi, Protective Athos, Protective Porthos, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimist/pseuds/UltimateOptimist
Summary: Inspired by the amazing crzy_wrtr10 AU universe Special Investigations and Tactical Response Unit AU series and set in her universe (with permission)Aramis has been working double time with Team Two and it takes it toll, luckily his brothers have his back during a risky heist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Battleground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274872) by [crzy_wrtr10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzy_wrtr10/pseuds/crzy_wrtr10). 



> Seriously read the AU series that inspired this - it's amazing the first fic I have ever bookmarked and continue to re-read every so often since. Inspired also by my Netflix binge the other night

Aramis sighed as he walked through the corridors of the Garrison, his trusty black case in one hand and forever present blue rucksack on his back. He was tired. He’d been working with Team Two on a case due to their third being injured on a previous bust. It had been a long one, and in the past 48 hours or so consisted of lots of surveillance with Aramis being the eye in the sky – well the eye in a high empty building, surviving for hours on nothing but cereal bars and snacks that he could store in his pack. He wasn’t complaining, hell he was a sniper it was his job – but god he was tired. 

It wasn’t just the case, it wasn’t the same working without his three best friends – he didn’t trust anyone the way he did them, so spending a few days with Team Two, only seeing the 3 briefly put him on edge. Still the job was done and after writing his report he could finally be reunited with his team. Even he and Porthos had not seen each other for the last 4 days or so despite them living together.

“Smile it might never happen” a voice came from nowhere, startling him out of his thoughts. Despite his fatigue the Spaniard couldn’t help but smile. He’d recognise that voice anywhere. He caught Constance's eye, sitting dutifully at her reception desk and gave her a small wave. He was rewarded with a beaming smile back, the tension in her shoulders easing - maybe it wasn't just the 4 who didn't do well being separated.

“It already did” he grins as he turns around to meet Porthos’s voice. The bigger man chuckles, and Aramis feels the coil of unease he’s had in his stomach for the past week or so, loosen. 

“Bust done?” He asks, placing a hand on his back, gently ushering him further down the corridor and into the conference room that was unofficially Team One’s. Of course the older man knows the answer, Treville had been updating them with the progress when the sniper couldn’t. The pair had barely seen each other despite living in the same apartment due to the clashing schedules. Aramis feels himself immediately relaxing under the familiar touch, god he’d missed him. 

“Yeah, went without a hitch” he replies rubbing his face wearily. “Just a few loose ties to sort out and I’m officially Team One again.” He smiles and Porthos smiles rubbing his hand across his shoulders soothingly. He knew the sniper was exhausted, not just from the bust itself, but from the hyper vigilance he would have been exerting not being with his usual team. 

“Can’t they just keep you?” Athos suggests dryly, as soon as the pair walk into the room, not even looking up from the case file in front of him.

“And leave you three to suffer in my absence?” Aramis grins settling himself on the chair opposite him. 

“Suffer?” D’Artangan snorts with a smirk as Athos pushes a cup of coffee in front of the tired sniper, still not looking up from the file. It confirms Aramis’ suspicions that Treville had informed them he was on his way back. “Though we would have to break in a new sniper.”

“Not again, Can’t be bothered with that” Porthos adds, sitting next to Aramis so that their knees touch under the desk. Normally the pair wouldn’t be so close during work hours but the past week had been tough on both of them. 

“We got a new case?” Aramis asks taking a sip and nodding to the folders on the desk.

“Yeah just got it, big drugs ring” D’Artangan supplies, leaning over to grab a file. 

“Dealing?” Aramis asks, starting to read a report.

“What aren’t they dealing?” Athos sighs, he reaches over and takes the paper away. “Do your report, sleep and we’ll catch you up later” he orders. 

“What if I’ve already done it?” Aramis bluffs, face straight. 

Athos shoots him a withering glance, the glance he saves for when Aramis fires paperclips at him. Aramis is so used to it he doesn’t outwardly flinch.

“ Go on ‘Mis, we’ll catch you up at dinner alright? Let me know when you’re done and I’ll drop you home” Porthos persuades, knowing the sniper is exhausted both mentally and physically. Tonight is a Friday, which means dinner at Athos’s apartment, Constance joining also. Porthos himself has plans to meet his old foster sister Flea this after, but seeing how pale and worn out Aramis is he’s seriously considering postponing. 

Aramis sighs and leans back into the seat, shutting his eyes. He knows he won’t sleep without Porthos or someone near him. He’s in the headspace where he can’t relax. It’s a common problem for the ex-ranger. He spends days wound up, waiting for a signal, always watching, always waiting and when the time comes to relax and the job is done he just can’t seem to switch it off. There's an ache beginning at his temple, and his stomach is queasy with that empty queasiness, after eating nothing but snacks for the past 48 hours or so.

Athos and Porthos share a look. They know he won’t rest at home alone – he’s never been great at sleeping but especially since the training accident of Savoy he is even more prone to bouts of insomnia and night terrors. They certainly aren’t as frequent, but it’s not odd to find them all staying over after tough cases. Truth be told they are all tired – none of them do well when separated. The sniper looks exhausted despite his smiles, he really needs the rest. 

“Go both of you, there’s not much to read through” Athos decides firmly. 

Aramis immediately opens his mouth to protest, despite the relief he feels at the instruction.

“No, he’s been like a lost puppy for a week....he’s been no use anyway so we can all start fresh tomorrow” Athos states firmly, ignoring D’Artangan’s squawk of laughter at Porthos’ expression.

“No Use?” He asks indignantly as Aramis huffs a laugh at “puppy.”

Athos looks him square in the eyes completely deadpan, “Useless.” 

Aramis grins, a tired but true Aramis grin, “well that is you told....” he stands up, sending a wink and a very grateful smile to Athos. Athos gives the smallest of nods in return, his mouth twitching upwards slightly before the pair leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are re-united but is all is what as it seems with their sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Thanks so much for all your likes, comments feedback - So life got crazy and my writing has stopped but I am trying to get back into it...and procrastinate haha! Just a little chapter for you guys.  
> Let me know what yous think......

Chapter 2 

“There he is” Porthos grins as Aramis stumbles into the living room, looking suitably dishevelled.   
“You didn’t wake me up,” Aramis pouted as he yawned.

“I couldn’t even if I tried to love” Porthos chuckled, the younger man was out like a light as soon as Porthos got him home. Despite his smile, the other man was a little concerned. Aramis by design is a light sleeper – the nature of his life as a sniper, compounded by the training incident in Savoy and yet Porthos gave up trying to sleep next to him after an hour of Aramis sleeping. Looking at the young man the two hours Porthos left him asleep for, was far from peaceful. 

“Still……” Aramis continued to pout, “I missed you” he walked over to where Porthos was making coffee and nuzzled into his side.

“I missed you to” He smiled, kissing the side of his head. “I can postpone Flea tonight, make up for lost time” He smirked.

“No, you should go, you barely see her as it is” Aramis yawned again, rubbing his eyes. He knows Porthos is giving him a way of asking him to stay. Truth he is, he feels drained, tired but still jittery from the op, and from being separated from his support system for several weeks. He’d like Porthos to stay if he was being honest but he didn’t want to be selfish. The older man barely saw his foster sister as it was, this night had been planned for weeks.   
“Or you could come with?” Porthos asks, eyebrows raised, giving him another in. 

Aramis smiled fondly and shook his head, “I have a weeks TV to catch up on.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“No work talk at the table pup” Porthos demanded, waving his fork at him. D’Artangan is trying to fill Aramis and him in on what he and Athos had found out over Chinese, however the older man was having none of it. Aramis so far had drifted in and out of conversation, shoulders still tense and an air of hypervigilance around him. He wanted the sniper a chance at relaxation before more work talk.

Athos nodded in agreement, noticing how Aramis had clenched his fists to prevent himself checking the latch on Athos’s apartment door – a habit the young man developed post Savoy, which can still rear its ugly head when Aramis is out of sorts.

“Then what are we going to talk about?” D’Artagnan huffed out.

“How about the time you were unable to speak to the pretty blonde barmaid last week undercover.” Porthos grinned, while Athos uncharacteristically snorted into his noodles. 

Aramis and Constance shared an amused smile at the usually collected leader’s outburst. This story had to be good. Aramis subtly pushed his plate away from him, the greasy takeaway doing nothing to help his queasiness. He thought he’d felt better after eating something besides snack bars but truthfully it hadn’t helped any. 

Constance looks at him, eyebrows raised but says nothing. He smiles what he hopes is reassuringly back.   
“Then the pup just looks at her…. staring, unable to form a sentence” Porthos chortles.

“I thought my earpiece had broken,” Athos chipped in with a smirk, eyes also darting at the half-eaten plate in front of the Spaniard. 

“I….She was….” D’Artangan began incredulously.

Porthos just laughed harder, “Great re-enactment there D’Art” 

Athos snorted again, as Constance giggled as their youngest became even more enraged. Aramis laughed softly, still tired but the happiest he had been in weeks. 

This was home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Stop feeding him” Athos instructed as he watched Aramis feed yet another treat to Dumas. The pair have moved to the sofa, whilst the other three cleaned up. Aramis tried to help, but was shooed away, with Porthos sending a meaningful look at their leader. The 5 did end up discussing the case, and Aramis hasn’t said much, which is a little unusual for him. 

“I can’t help it, he just looks at me with those eyes” Aramis smiles, petting the kitten who is purring in his lap. He looks pale, tired but happy and more relaxed then he had been earlier and throughout dinner.   
“You sleep?” Athos asked, blunt and to the point as always. 

Aramis sighed, “Yeah, a little.” 

Athos nods, “You didn’t eat much, you alright?” 

Aramis nods, “Just tired,” it’s loaded with more then that but Athos decides not to push. Athos shifts himself closer to the younger man, their shoulders touching. A childhood full of reserved thanks-yous with very little touching has still left him reserved, but he knows Aramis is very tactile. 

“Any thoughts on the case?” Athos asks, unable to resist. It’s quite a substantial task for the team, even with all their experience and expertise. 

The snipers relaxes with the touch, sinking into the sofa. His head is aching, particularly behind his right eye, and his stomach twists uncomfortably. He feels tired, drained and he isn’t sure if its just the aftermath of the week-long mission, or something else. Truth be told he doesn’t think he can repeat a single word of what was discussed at dinner. 

“I think I might need a night to think about it” He answers eventually. 

Athos nods, they can give him that time.


End file.
